claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabitha
Etymology 'Origin' タバサ transliterates from "Tabitha," from "gazelle" in Aramaic. Allusion in Claymore unknown. Used as an English-language name since the English Reformation. 'Dark Silver Eye' The nickname "Dark Silver Eye" is not found in the Claymore manga, "Yoma War Record" or anime. This nickname appeared in the Wikipedia article on Claymore characters in 2007 (edit now removed).Animesuki Claymore forum, 6 September 2007 Oft-repeated on reference sites, forums and in fan-fiction. Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, ending in small chin. Formerly wore solo hair braid. Currently wears braided hair bun. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization Uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over short-sleeve tunic, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt.Claymore 15, Scene 078, p. 23 Closest to Miria in dress. Personality Subdued. Emotionally attached to Miria. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Sensing Ability. Nothing specific described of Sensing Technique in manga, ''Yoma War Record'' or anime.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Tabitha becomes the Ghosts' "Eyes" during the 7-year Timeskip. She guides the Ghosts in attack and avoidance.Claymore 12, Scene 068, p. 152 Sensing power of much lower resolution than Galatea's Wide Area Sensing, however.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 10–11 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to Team Miria: Queenie (No. 20) and Yuma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Miria fights the Dreadlock Awakened. Miria kills Dreadlock. Tabitha carries Yuma, who lost her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 054, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Tabitha appears in flashback. Miria has all the warriors take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Before the second engagement, Tabitha appears in Scene 056. After the last combat of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Tabitha speaks about her fears at the inn lobby, angering Undine, who leaves for the store-room.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 98jmF7fiBiI Tabitha at inn Later, the Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, the Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Tabitha last appears helping an injured Miria during the inn lobby scene. Tabitha is put in charge, along with Cynthia, of the wounded.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Tabitha is one of seven "Ghosts" who desert Organization. Hiding in the mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as captain. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 74 Tabitha helps Cynthia give first aid to hunt members.Claymore 12, Scene 066, p. 75 Meanwhile, in a deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 125 Tabitha guides warriors as to location of Agatha's vital core.Claymore 15, Scene 077, p. 23 Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Alicia-Beth' Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 9 Miria suspects their target is Riful. With Alicia and Beth preoccupied, the Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 19 Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–129 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Tabitha, Galatea, Clarice and Miata defend city with guards. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, p. 21–24 After mutual recriminations over Miria and Clare,Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 33–37 the warriors break up a fight between Tabitha and Deneve, who prevents Tabitha from going alone to Sutafu to rescue Miria.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, pp. 52–54 'Sutafu' 'Anastasia's Hunt' Ghosts decide en masse to rescue Miria, anyway. Along the way, the Ghosts save Anastasia's Hunt.Claymore, Shueisha edition, Scene 111, p. 122 But at a juncture, Deneve lets Tabitha decide which path to take.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 112, p. 157 Tabitha chooses to destroy a Yoma-making facility over Miria, believing that would have been Miria's own choice.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, p. 167 'Miria' Ghosts find Miria battling an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 'Rescue' Six warriors attack Hysteria—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft, high-wire style.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Yoma Power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each others swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 'Counterattack' Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Tabitha helps regenerate the wounded on the battlefield. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 'Two combats' After the Ghosts return to Rabona, they and the Rabona guards combat two Awakeneds that land in the city. Miria and Clare dodge Tapeworm Awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the Awakened's Yoma aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. Tabitha observes Miria and Clare reaching the last and vital torso.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts category:Eyes